Rapid advances in electronics and communications technologies, driven by consumer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of data-driven devices, including those for handling high-speed data transfer. The data transfer process may include a analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to generate digital data from an analog signal. Improvements in ADCs will continue to extend the capabilities of data-driven devices.